


Heart of Stone

by AlternativeTraume, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [7]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Greek and Roman Mythology, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Masturbation, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Consentacles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Foreskin Play, Forgiveness, Gift Giving, Gods, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Madness, Magical Healing Cock, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rape Recovery, Regret, Rescue, Reunions, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sleeping Together, Snakes, Submission, Tears, Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Touch-Starved, Transformation, Tumblr Roleplay, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeTraume/pseuds/AlternativeTraume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient Rome, the Djaqen meets Medusa.  Can he win the abused young woman's trust?  If he's going to save her, he'll have to weather the storm first.</p>
<p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Medusa is the gorgon of Greek and Roman myth.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Oneeyedalicegame and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> AlternativeTraume's Tumblr account is [Oneeyedalicegame](http://oneeyedalicegame.tumblr.com), and she roleplays there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> [Medusa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medusa) is the gorgon of Greek and Roman Myth, and featured in many derivative works.

The Djaqen walked through the market in Rome, trailing excited children jockeying for his attention and his coins. He was passing for a human, a wealthy senator known for his generosity. Hence the fine robes he wore and the horde of poor kids that orbited him.

He laughed, tousled messy hair, and flipped coins at the children as they chattered and performed tricks or made offers of service. But he never broke his stride. His second sight propelled him toward an unfortunate lady who stood at a critical fork in human history. Djaq was on a mission.

Then he spotted her, in a line of beggars. The blind lady with eyes wrapped and head hooded. She swiped at a trio of rich adolescent boys who jeered and menaced her. Djaq’s eyebrows drew together and he picked up his pace.

In his sudden acceleration he bumped a small boy who was dogging his feet, deftly scooping the child up to prevent him falling and setting him bouncing on his hip, unwilling to pause and set the boy on the ground.

Djaq was closing fast on the fracas.

  


* * *

  


”Hey! Lady!”

She ignored the gruff voice and curled in on herself against the wall. They were flocking around her now, far too close for comfort. She couldn’t see them, but she could hear their heels dig into the dusty ground. After being jeered at in her attempt to shoo them away, she’d been forced to retreat.

"Oi! You deaf or something?"

"What happened to her face? It’s all burned up. Like scales."

The young lady’s hands clutched at her hood, but not to hide the patches of her rotted skin. Beneath the matted fabric, they were growing more impatient, urging for their mother to escape. They hissed and snapped, writhing frantically against her scalp. She begged for them to be silent, but she knew her own anger was stirring them.

Cursed with a head of snakes and petrifying eyes, Medusa had fallen victim to the city’s rough nature towards the homeless and the frail. Truthfully, she felt she deserved it. Shortly after receiving the scourge, Medusa had petrified every member of her family. She hadn’t meant to, of course, but it was this act that had cost her everything, including her vision and her identity. For the young lady bandaged her eyes and hid her children to avoid repeating that mistake. 

But now, as her eyes seared and her children grew restless whilst the clique of lads tugged at her hood, Medusa was tempted. Tempted to tear off her veil and at the very least frighten them. She caught the wrist of the boy pulling at her and twisted it harshly. Ignoring his wail, Medusa shot up in front of the group and tore her hood off. Her exposed crown of snakes glinted in the sunlight and snapped around her shoulders, rearing up as her eyes opened and burning brightly even behind the fabric. Sharp fangs jutted out behind sore lips as Medusa screeched fiercely at the boys, their own screams deafened. The street fell silent in shock.

  


* * *

  


Shit. All hell was breaking loose already. 

Djaq brushed against one of the youths, hooking his sandaled foot around the young man’s ankle and bringing him to his knees.

"Excuse me, sir! So clumsy of me," Djaq laughed, his voice jovial and light. Another thug turned to him and began to cock a fist. Djaq shoved the child in his arms at the adolescent. 

"Is this boy yours? I found him all alone in the street, you should take better care!" Djaq scolded, grinning. The youth had no choice but to take the small child, holding him out at arm’s length, his face a mask of confusion. The little boy sneezed messily, snot hanging down his chin. He grinned, gap toothed, and giggled at the horrified teen.

"Hey there!" Djaq pivoted and grasped the elbow of the third assailant. "What’s that?!" Jack marveled, pointing at empty air behind the man’s shoulder. He began to turn to turn around at the ruse, when Djaq’s target pulled back her hood.

The shocking reveal of a crown of hissing, spitting snakes drew the goon’s gaze back at Medusa. He cringed, and Djaq punched him square in the slack jaw. He collapsed, unconscious.

"My Lady," Djaq’s voice was equal measures amused and appalled. "I really wish you hadn’t done that."

Screams and exclamations to the gods had began to arise from Djaq’s small posse, and the other shoppers on the street. Djaq acted quickly. He bit hard on the inside of his cheek, tearing the flesh savagely. Sticky warm blood began to fill his mouth, and he worked his tongue into the wound. Slithering sensuously at the shocked and stimulated area.

Djaq groaned low in his throat, with pleasure. His blessing turned any physical sensation to rhapsody, and the wound was a fresh and throbbing erogenous zone. His male organ immediately stiffened in his pants and he darted his half-lidded eyes over the panicking crowd.

A sudden flash of blinding white light arched out from his body in a circle, sweeping through the crowd with a thump of air pressure. They staggered, blinking and shaking their heads. Sudden fuzzy-headed euphoria would keep them distracted for about a minute. 

Djaq looked back at the raggedy woman with the serpentine hair and her mouth was twisted in blind confusion, and her posture defensive. The blind woman was unaffected by his light. He grasped her wrist and tried to fold his other hand soothingly over her clawed hand, but she recoiled and pulled away.

"Lady, it’s very important that we get out of here," Djaq explained, his voice a little strained, but sing-song in cheerful desperation. "I’m called the Djaqen, and I’m here to save you. Well, everyone, but mostly you. Come with me, please.”

  


* * *

  


Medusa’s tongue flicked out between her bared fangs to the figure she could only faintly see through her blindfold, like a spider rearing up on its legs when threatened. She was very frightened, but her snakes settled her, for they sensed the pulses of warmth that the stranger had blasted out. Their eyes conjured a faint mental image of him in her head as they danced around her shoulders, tongues licking the at the air. He was not one of them.

The figure grasped for her hand again, and this time Medusa didn’t pull away. Still blinded, she stumbled a little, saliva dripping from her lips. She didn’t know who this person was, but he had silenced the crowd with some kind of magic, and was clearly urgent for the two of them to get away. His name alone was also unusual. The Djaqen? Was that a real name for a human? 

She was slow to move, but Medusa’s fierce demeanor was soothed somewhat. She nodded silently, and pulled her hood back over her head. Her snakes huddled, curiously watching as the Djaqen steadily aided her and with each step, the quiet sighs of the stunned crowd faded. 

“I… I don’t know you,” the young woman said, suddenly. “I can’t see you, either. But you helped me out of there, so thank you, sir.” Her voice was slightly raspy and her throat burned from her outburst. She expected the helper to simply leave her out in the open, but they walked for a while. “My name is Medusa,” she told him. “I don’t know what you want with me, but you obviously aren’t afraid. How come you aren’t afraid?” 

The heat of the scorching sun made Medusa dizzy and she removed her hood once again. Thankful, her snakes stretched themselves out and flitted once again around the Djaqen, particularly around his shoulders and back, as though drawn to the figure like a magnet. All the while, she was trying to read him.

He remained placid and calm with his words, and a soothing, cool sensation spread beneath her bandage against her eyes, as though he was looking at her. Currently, the lady had no idea who this person was or what he looked like, only his name and the sound of his voice. And she still wondered why he wasn’t frightened of her. 

She was curious and aware of his positive vibes. Clearly he radiated some kind of power, which was affecting her snakes presently. They fluttered and strained and hissed for their mother to move closer to him but Medusa was being deliberately cautious, her mind torn between the stranger’s kindness and her warning instincts.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen entered his estate, Medusa’s hand comfortably folded in his. He was greeted by his head servant.

"Lucius, this is Medusa. She is my honored guest. Have a warm bath drawn and fetch the handmaidens to attend her, please," Djaq directed the old man, as he reached into a bowl of fruit placed on the foyer’s pedestal.

He selected a ripe red pear and turned Medusa’s hand over, holding it by the wrist and placing the fruit in her palm.

"You’re hungry," he stated. It wasn’t a question. The woman mumbled her thanks and sank her teeth into the pear, making a small grunt of exclamation when she found it so juicy that it ran down her chin. She caught the juice with her other hand, and licked her fingers. Djaq watched her and smiled. 

"May I take your cloak?" Djaq offered. She stiffened for a moment, then nodded. He drew down her hood, releasing the snakes. They sniffed around his hand curiously, and he calmly stood still to let them. 

It seemed he passed muster, and he stepped around Medusa to lift the heavy black cloak off of her shoulders. She wore a simple sack dress underneath. Very dirty from her time homeless on the streets of Rome. Her clothes were in the style of Greece, where she came from. Fled from, after being cursed by Athena.

Djaq silently handed the tattered cloak to his personal seamstress, and nodded to direct her. She took a turn around Medusa, eying up her measurements. Djaq then laid his arm around Medusa’s shoulders, carefully to not startle her. 

"You’re wondering why my staff aren’t alarmed by you. I’ve warned them, no one will scream over you here. Most of them have seen stranger than you," he explained.

"I didn’t hear you say anything," Medusa remarked, after swallowing a bite of sweet pear flesh.

"I’m a telepath," Djaq casually revealed. "This is the bath. The maids will take care of you from here. This is Livia"

Djaq passed Medusa’s hand to the girl, who guided her into a tiled room hung with lush potted plants and flowers, and toward the large in-ground bathing pool.

"I’ll see you soon," the Djaqen promised, raising her other hand and brushing his lips against her scaly knuckles, before backing out of the room.

  


* * *

  


”This way please, miss.” 

Medusa responded to the kind young voice of the handmaiden Djaq had summoned and paced her way forwards until her feet touched cool, smooth tiles that were slightly damp with condensation. She heard the gentle rush of water, and the air around her was humid and smelt lovely, of sweet and spicy oils that reminded her of home. 

Livia, accompanied by a second maid, aided Medusa with removing her tattered drapery. The lady blushed heavily and tensed up as her body was touched by the musty vapor rising from the water, before a pair of soft hands wrapped a thin, soft towel around her. She was lead further into the washroom, until the maids coaxed her to perch on the tiles. 

“We’re going to lower you in now, alright?”

Her ankles landed softly in scented water and Medusa bit her lips as it sloshed around her calves, curling her toes in bliss. As the maids drew her towel away and lowered her in until she was seated in the pool, Medusa’s head tilted back and she sighed deeply. The water reached up to her collarbone and felt fantastic on her dirtied flesh. Her snakes swayed and dipped their heads below the water, washing themselves. 

The young ladies chattered softly to themselves as they washed the girl’s body, wiping it clean of dust and scrapes. They dabbed a thick oil that smelled of honeysuckle on her skin and washed her face, carefully avoiding her bandage. 

“Ah, my-!” Medusa’s hands flew to her face and the maidens stopped in surprise. They watched as the lady tugged anxiously at the fabric. 

“Madam, would you like a moment?” Livia asked, and Medusa nodded. She wanted to wash her face properly. “We’ll come back in a moment, then. Please excuse us.”

Once the maids had left the washroom, the lady sifted her fingers under her blindfold and gently eased the material away from her face. Tired, sunken and pale, Medusa scanned her forbidden eyes over her surroundings. The room was absolutely beautiful, pale tiles and large arched windows opening out onto the faint horizon between the sea and the sky.

After washing her face in the water, she sighed, resting her head atop her folded arms on the edge of the bath. It had been so long since she’d seen the sea. For the first time in months Medusa felt at home, though she hadn’t even seen her rescuer. And she probably never would. The Djaqen had told her he was a god, and that made him too much of a risk. Her heart still throbbed with a bitter tang, telling her that there was no one she could trust here. But the Djaqen had been so kind to her, offering more than anyone had since she was left on the streets.

Upon hearing the maidens’ sudden return, Medusa hastily scanned for her bandage, but couldn’t find it. She fearfully scrabbled about on the tiles, swearing under her breath. 

”Miss?” Rapid footsteps drew closer to to the pool’s edge. Medusa’s snakes rattled frantically and she squeezed her eyes closed at seeing Livia’s sandaled feet within her line of view, covering her face with her hands. 

“Don’t look at me!” she cried.

"Miss! Please be calm. Take this."

Medusa reached out and her wet fingers touched a thin, soft object made of finely woven satin. Rubbing it between her fingertips, she let her face be dabbed dry and then tied the new blindfold around her eyes. It was a a rich gold in color, embroidered with floral patterns. Medusa breathed out through a smile. “Thank you,” she said.

  


* * *

  


While Medusa bathed, the Djaqen went to his own room and primped himself. 

He stepped out of his sandals and sloughed off layers of street clothing, standing in front of his floor length looking glass and wrapping only a blowsy white sarong with blue brocade around his slim waist. He liked to wear little at home.

As he combed his carefully tousled white hair with his fingers and checked himself in the glass, he remembered to call Lucien and direct that all mirrors be shaded or removed immediately, especially from Medusa’s intended room. They were deadly to her. He closed his eyes and cast out, finding Lucien in the girl'sroom, supervising a bedding change.

Djaq grinned at his reflection and nodded his satisfaction. He rolled his lanky shoulders, and a few droopy tentacles sprouted from high up on his back, flexing lazily and resting comfortably down his body. Lack of clothing never made him feel exposed, but he felt naked without any tentacles.

Djaq frowned as he pondered his guest. Poor, wronged Medusa. Cursed by Athena for being raped by Poseidon in Athena’s temple. It was the foulest injustice, and she’d suffered such trauma since. Accidentally destroying her family. Running away to Rome and living on the streets. Fallen so far from her former station. Knowing that she could be a monster, commandeer land and demand tribute in exchange for not letting her fury rampage through the populace. She had chosen instead to sacrifice, and harm no one. But on the streets she was further abused and trod upon.

Today she would have given in. Been the monster that the cruel world deserved. Djaq had yanked her out of the crucible at the last possible moment, but he would have to proceed carefully. Get to know her before explaining his healing powers and proposing the requisite lovemaking. If she’d had enough of the touch of gods, and he could hardly blame her if he had, then he would release his magic with the help of a willing surrogate instead and leave her unmolested.

As Djaq fixed a curtain over his mirror, he sensed that Medusa was being shown to her room. Lashing the curtain down, he nodded silent approval, and turned on his heel to stride down the hall. Bare feet slapped on marble. 

Djaq greeted the security attendant stationed outside of Medusa’s room, and his keen ears picked up Livia chatting with his guest inside.

"It’s the finest guest room, Lady. Many of the Djaqen’s lovers have stayed here," Livia shared, her tone conspiratorial.

"Medusa is a special guest, Liv. It’s no more than she deserves," Djaq grinned at his servant’s nervous smile, caught gossiping. Then Djaq looked at Medusa and knew something was wrong.

The older woman’s mouth was tense, and her hands flexed with agitation. Djaq got flashes from her mind. Athena’s voice.

"It’s less than you deserve," the goddess had snarled while she cursed her.

"Livia," Djaq’s voice was urgent as he wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders and he guided her toward the door. "Go. Tell Marcus to keep everybody out. No matter what you hear. I’ll be okay. I promise."

  


* * *

  


Medusa didn’t respond to the door closing, leaving the two of them alone in her assigned room. She felt sick, poison rising in her throat and threatening to spill down her chin. Her snakes clustered around their mother, fretting, sensing her anger. 

How had she missed it before; the Djaqen’s intentions? What did he have in mind? To have his way and leave her convulsing on the floor, just like they did? Were her rotting skin and diseased eyes not enough evidence of her trauma? Medusa’s fingers trembled as they slid down her body, slipping beneath the glossy fabrics Livia had lent to her and touching her flayed skin. 

“Now, then,” the Djaqen spoke. She flinched as Djaq’s hands grazed her shoulders, gently running down her arms to her hands, where he clasped her palms. “Medusa, my dear, I want to tell you how I can help you.” 

"I know." 

The young woman tugged her hands away. She glanced up and met his focus with a dark look. “I know. You pity the suffering, don’t you?” her tone was cold and dangerous. “As I thought, you’re all the same as the next. To you, I’m just another body. Another mortal with a pitiful, dying body open for you to take.” 

Surprisingly, Djaq didn’t immediately respond, as though he had expected this. And when he spoke, his voice was as ever, calm and forgiving. “My lady. As I said before, I am fully aware of your past encounters with my kind. I brought you here for that reason.”

"For that reason,” Medusa spat in response, her snakes clouding around her head, hissing as they too were filled with their mother’s rage. “You laugh at us!” Her tone became higher as she ranted on, and her eyes were itching to burn the beautiful blindfold he'd given her and petrify everyone into cold, dead stone. “I am sick of being treated like a whore, manipulated and left on the streets like no one gave a damn about me! My life was ripped from me, because of them! Because of this sick world!” Medusa fiercely advanced upon Djaq and her tongue flicked through her reddened lips as the god was backed against the tall bed post. She paused to run her fingers along his shoulders, and her snakes bared their fangs. 

“If you intend to break me, so be it. Just be warned,” she whispered, brushing her fingertips against Djaq’s face, leaning in. Medusa couldn’t see him, but her tongue could taste him as it reached out and licked along his bottom lip. “ This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” she pressed her soft body into him, and began to kiss her way down his neck, stopping for a second to gently pierce the skin with her fangs. The snakes skimmed along the god’s shoulders, the scent of him making their little mouths water. 

They were particularly interested in what their mistress was not yet aware of - the few long, thick tentacles hidden behind his back.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen met Medusa’s hate and anger with silent love and peace. 

He didn’t flinch when her fangs grazed his neck. When he didn’t move away she pushed, and he had to place his hands on her hips for balance. She huffed into his neck, and responding to her flare of rage at his touch, several of her snakes struck.

A cry escaped Djaq’s throat as long, needle-like fangs sank into an earlobe and behind his jaw. Venom gushed into the tissue, and an intense wave of fire flooded through his face. But he’d been blessed, eons ago, to feel only pleasure. Instead of pain, he felt rapture. A third snake snapped at his face, fangs sinking in and scraping one high cheek bone. It was like his eye exploded, sending sparking jets of ecstasy through his head and down his spine. 

Djaq’s knees buckled and his arms spasmed and locked tight around Medusa. He wailed a strangled, high-pitched sound. As he slumped weightless against her, his groin landed on her thigh and he slid down to her knee. Her talon-like hands hooked under his arms and she made a sound of disgust deep in her throat as she felt the rampant tumescence between his legs, pressed into her thigh.

Venom coursed through his veins, and had brought his manhood to instant attention, engorged and throbbing. One of his eyes had gone temporarily blind, but he saw her through the other. Staring at him with shock and revulsion. In her mind, he could see that she saw blurry shapes through the eyes of her children. His screams, his expression… she couldn’t tell the difference, and took his reactions of pleasure for ones of pain. But his erection could not be mistaken. She wrenched his flimsy sarong from his hips, tearing away it and exposing him. 

Medusa let Djaq fall to the marble floor, and he arched his back into her belly, fangs pulling and ripping through his skin. He didn’t bleed much from the wounds, just a few drops of red smearing his milky white skin, marring his boyish beauty. His tentacles flexed, lifting his shoulders slightly and extending out. Reaching toward his attacker. Snakes bit their soft, spongy flesh. Medusa closed one clawed hand around Djaq’s throat, squeezing tight. Her other hand grasped his cock and she swung one leg over his lap.

"Pig, I will give you what you want. Isn’t it your right, as a god? As a savior of poor, destitute women? Take your prize, then," Medusa hissed into his placid, unflinching face. "But you may be sorry. You may find that it has snared you, you have not snared it."

Medusa ripped away her skirt, and guided the Djaqen’s sex to hers. He whined as his sensitive tip brushed warm, slick folds. Then she settled her weight onto his hips and he glided inside. He felt strange solid and smooth protuberances grazing his shaft. Then she rocked her hips back and he shrieked. Hooks sank into his flesh and pleasure crackled through his limbs, bulging his muscles. 

Vagina dentata. A hidden feature of her curse. As she pushed forward again, the barbs retracted and Djaq fortified the density of his softest skin tenfold. The teeth scraped his skin cruelly but did not cut him to ribbons.

Djaq wept and throbbed, passively enduring the most wonderful attack of his life. His fingers weakly caressed the she-monster’s breasts. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Such savage triumph in her eyes.

  


* * *

  


Medusa squeezed her bare thighs around Djaq’s waist as she slowly rolled and circled her hips, rising and sinking on the god’s hefty cock as her fangs scraped and tugged at the firm skin. At times she would remove herself completely, whining softly as she rubbed the tip of his cock against her flushed clit. Her plump folds leaked a viscous, acidic secretion, a drop of which the Gorgon caught with a fingertip and held to his lips. She intended to punish him, prove her true nature as a monster to him, but the god seemed wooed into a lusty trance. As for herself, the serpentine woman hissed loudly when Djaq’s bulbous tip dug deep into her canal and lightly bumped there. Her head rolled back and she moaned when his own lips met her throat. No, she wouldn’t allow this. 

She leaned forward and felt Djaq’s arms tighten around her body. Her hands reached round to his and pushed them down her back until they reached the peach-like flesh of her ass. She could sense the desperation throughout his body and moved tortuously slow, her snakes writhing and twisting as they too, felt the pleasure rising between them and building up in their mother’s body. Djaq was gorgeously gentle in how he handled her, roaming his hands around her body with affection, rather than greed. Poseidon hadn’t been so forgiving. 

"S-So cruel..." Medusa breathed out, frowning as she stammered, once again sinking Djaq’s thick shaft into her folds and shuddering as their sexes touched and connected. "Do you see it now? Our pain, what becomes of those who have sinned and are cursed to walk this earth as mere shadows of ourselves, expected to fade away into dust!"

The god was wordless, responding only with groans and heavy panting as his back arched into her. A few of his tentacles reached out to embrace her, wrapping around her thighs and keeping her rooted in place. In an almost cheeky manner another tentacle wound up around the monster’s body and curled around her throat, squeezing gently in the same manner she had done to him before. Not aware of his tentacles before, the Gorgon shrieked upon recognizing the god’s true form. Three of her children attacked the limbs and Djaq shouted loudly, this time with a breathless laugh.

Medusa continued her slow rocking, though her body ached for more she fully intended to drag this out for as long as possible. Her eyes suddenly burned with the urge to open and look at her lover, but she couldn’t do it. Snarling in both frustration and pleasure she lowered the god’s lips towards her breast, encouraging him. “Taste me, taste what I am,” she whispered.

  


* * *

  


Medusa nudged the Djaqen with her breast, smearing his lips with his own spittle. He flicked her nipple with his tongue. His face was so numb with poison, the burning pleasure foged his mind. 

She smelled and tasted dry and dusty. That snake-like musk clinging to her skin. A patch on her breast was slippery with infection and he licked the sore. The gamey flavor prickled his tongue, but the sickly skin wiped away new and pink in the wake of his healing touch. 

When he came, she would be made whole. His power was already building, a thrumming deep in his bones. Charged by her violence. His blessing turned pain to pleasure but dampened none of its intensity. He was wracked by pleasure to the same level of shock that he would have experienced if her ripping teeth and blood-searing poison. The intensity of that kind of pain far outstripped the intensity of ordinary orgasms.

At this rate it wouldn’t be long. Djaq cast his gaze down his body, to where they were joined. A pink froth caked his coarse hairs, her juices tinted by the blood that he had shed before he toughened his skin. The teeth in her channel scraped him roughly still, sharp barbs catching and skittering over his flesh but not breaking.

Djaq whimpered and suckled feebly at Medusa’s breast, encouraging her to get her rage out. Better this than for her to lord her power over the people, as she’d been considering when he found her. To exercise her power and demand tribute by threat of death.

Let her abuse him instead. He’ll bear her wrath, and use it to fix her.

  


* * *

  


It was what she had felt all along, Medusa thought as she ran her fingers through the god’s locks and sighed as his cool tongue glided around her breast. Her flayed skin tattered with burns and patches of dead, peeling scales flushed with goosebumps as the Gorgon scraped his shoulders with her nails, keeping her pumping motions slow and gradual and poised. 

The god’s blood smeared down her inner thigh and Medusa smelt its tang. The Djaqen’s body was trembling, writhing beneath her form as his flesh was pierced and pricked by her hidden fangs inflicted on her so that the Gorgon may never sin again, never feel love. Only the loss of contact, loss of purity, loss of compassion, loss of the world in her eyes, the once-beautiful world.

That day when Medusa had dragged herself out of Athena’s temple sobbing, skin stinging and scalp flaring with agony where her children grew, she cursed the world and its so-called protectors, the “almighty” gods and rulers. Poseidon had left her to bleed, Athena had left her to rot, and the world had abandoned her.

Would it not be justice to give it all back? 

The serpentine lady looked down at Djaq, and through her blindfold her mind conjured up his image. Her fingers traced the bites on his flesh, the wet droplets rich with the scent of metal. He appeared completely defeated, barely holding onto her. Leaning forward, Medusa cupped his face with her hands and her thumbs ran over his lips. 

”You call yourself a god, stranger,” her hands moved from his face down his chest and torso to the leaking and spurting flesh, blood and residue between them. “But already, you have fallen.” Her fingers smeared themselves with blood and Medusa raised them, gliding along the Djaqen’s cheekbones and leaving streaks of crimson. She felt his eyes flutter open and roll under her dirty fingertips, heard him groan, and saw his tongue flick out at their sticky redness and his eyes lose all of their clarity and focus. Oh, such delicious irony. 

She’d forgotten the subtlety of colors, the delicacy of ice and sunlight and skin. Her heart was twisted into a throbbing mass of barbed chaos that drove her to this state. It was all that Medusa knew now, she knew that she was to be feared for the rest of her life. Surely now was the time to step up and put the world in its place? 

She would start here, the Gorgon thought, holding Djaq close. Once the god had been weakened Medusa would carry on, infecting the god’s servants with her ultra-violence and ruling the mansion as her own. She would rise up and let the whole world see her snakes and smell her venom, she would spit and sear and threaten any who dared stop her. All it would take would be a single glance, and she would never have to cover her eyes again. She would demand tribute and respect, and would tread on anyone in her way. Let the world see what it had given birth to, let the gods see the result of their actions. Athena and Poseidon would hear her scriek, and feel the same pain through them as the pain she had screamed out that day in the temple.

The Djaqen was trembling heavily. But held rapt by the scent of his blood and the way his cock throbbed weakly within the monster’s body, she could not see his smile.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen squirmed under his attacker. Her poison burned sweetly in his veins and his throbbing cock was squeezed and scraped by her soft and prickly, wet channel. 

He endured. More than endured, he was enraptured by the intensity of searing pain transmuted to boundless pleasure. He rarely submitted. But this lover was worthy, and it was what she needed. He would gladly be her chew toy for a few moments. It would help him bring her to renewed life.

And so he mewled helplessly while she pinned him and rocked against him, listening to the intimate squelching sounds of their mingled fluids working their sexes into a lather. It wouldn’t be long.

Then Medusa bent over him and snakes tickled his hair and tentacles. Her tongue scraped the thin skin of his throat, rough like a cat’s. Suddenly, she bit him. Her jaw locked tight on his arterial pulse.

Djaq came. Light welled up from him and his entire body gleamed, as if reflecting sunlight bouncing off gentle waves on the sea. It started with a peaceful glittering and he screamed his throat raw, humming under Medusa’s latched-on lips and teeth, and the glare exploded from him and soaked into her.

  


* * *

  


Medusa was immediately floored by the Djaqen’s sudden explosion, tearing herself away from the god’s throat and rearing up with fright, shrieking. His light was so powerful that she could feel its burn even beneath her blindfold, turning the dark of her vision into red. What was happening?

She was terrified and tried to pull herself away but the Djaqen’s tentacles looped around her body, locking her in place on his lap. She was trapped, with no option but to let his orgasm engulf her. Her own head fell back and she cried as the breath was ripped from her lungs. Her body seared and succumbed to his climax. This was the punishment for her actions, Medusa thought. She expected death.

But her body was breached with the most divine sensation from where they were joined, which grew and spread throughout her. Her blood was cleaned and the poison neutralized, her limbs’ joints were caressed into youth again. Where her flesh had become rotten and infected, showing ghastly wounds on her chest and abdomen, the light soaked into it. Mending the tissue and molting the bubbled skin.

Medusa’s fierce fangs between her thighs diminished and smoothed back into soft folds of warm blossomy flesh, the blood and foam between them evaporating in the light’s wake. The peeling skin around her eyes was soothed and cleansed and the young woman’s head felt incredibly light as her children writhed and basked in the rapture, intertwining with one another in bliss before melting into curled, dark hair which tumbled down her back, a familiar feeling. Her eyes opened and saw only the purest white as their petrifying curse was healed, leaving them healthy and new beneath the silk bandage. 

Though she couldn’t see it, the Gorgon had been returned to her human form. The Djaqen had blessed her, lifted her curse and removed her supposed “sin”, vaccinating her sickness. All anger and hatred melted away and Medusa was reawakened, tears slipping from her eyes at the awareness of her actions. Of what she’d done to him.

As the god’s light began to dim, leaving the two of them glowing softly against the marble floor, the newborn girl grew limp and she collapsed against Djaq’s shoulder, overwhelmed and enraptured, whimpering. No longer a monster, no longer someone to be feared, no longer a tortured husk. Just a human with a heart and a soul. But she felt sick, for the girl had forced herself onto someone she’d assumed would only hurt her, not bless her and heal her. She had done exactly what her sin had been levied for, and Medusa nuzzled sorrowfully into Djaq’s shoulder and wept with a heavy heart.

  


* * *

  


When his light dimmed and pulled back inside of him, the Djaqen’s eyes opened and he beheld the healed Medusa.

Her skin was clear and perfect, and raven hair tumbled around her slumped shoulders. Her hands covered her face, and she wept. So Djaq looked down and examined her body. Completely free of discoloration, and peeling sores. He glanced between their legs and his softening cock had fallen out of her. Her sex and his were both ruddy and healthy, damp but free of bloody foam. He touched his face and throat and found his skin unbroken, the bites closed. 

"Hey," Djaq said softly, touching her wrists. "It’s okay. Let me see, it’s okay. I’m okay." She allowed him to remove her hands and he gently grasped the tear-dampened silk mask and lifted it from her face. She slowly opened her eyes, batting long lashes against the light before holding them open and looking down at him. Her eyes were warm and brown, and wide with wonder.

Djaq pushed himself up on his arms, and she scooted back off his lap and onto her knees as he drew his legs under him and knelt, too. He never stopped staring into her beautiful eyes, but she bit her lip nervously and darted her gaze away and back again. 

Djaq touched her pretty face, smearing tears with the pad of his thumb and brushing it against her lip. He leaned forward and she cringed slightly, before he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a light kiss.

"Come here," Djaq cajoled, standing up and reaching for her hand. He caught her staring at her elegant, blunt digits before he folded her hands into his and helped her up. Then he pulled her close and lifted her by her bottom. She hugged him around the shoulders and folded her legs around his hips as he carried her across the room and deposited her on the bed, crawling up to lay beside her.

"Everything’s going to be alright now," he murmured. He turned and propped on his elbow to look down at her. She fiddled with her hair, turning dark curls through her fingers. "I wanted to make love to you but I wouldn’t have forced you, and I would have healed you just the same. I could have made love to a surrogate and cast the light away from us and at you. You didn’t hurt me, I can’t feel pain. I feel only pleasure. It looks much the same to an observer, but I assure you that you didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t be sad."

Djaq kissed her again, stroking her shoulder.

  


* * *

  


The newly-reborn Medusa fell onto her side facing the Djaqen, and sniffled as she returned the kiss tearfully. She felt empowered by his gaze, dwindling beneath the god, trying to make herself as small as possible. She felt so ashamed. In her shame, Medusa didn’t quite know what to say to the god, whose kind gaze never faltered. She spent a few quiet minutes just looking at him, running her healthy eyes over the fine pale build of his form and then taking in the beautiful room they were in, her unblemished skin settling against the satin sheets.

Djaq seemed content for the moment just laying and watching over her, his white tentacles lazily twirling and draping every so often around his hip and ankles. Eventually, Medusa swallowed and edged a fraction closer to him. 

“You didn’t hurt me, when you had the right to. I was a monster,” she pause, and raised a small hand to gently run down the god’s face. “I hurt you, but you didn’t kill me. And you healed yourself as well, didn’t you?” The young lady’s face twisted with with disgust, aimed directly at herself. “I was wrong from the beginning about you, about all of the gods.. All you wanted to do was help me, and you saved me.” Medusa kissed Djaq’s fingertips, curling herself into him, her little nose brushing against the warm flesh of his chest, inhaling his oceanic scent.

She wanted nothing more in that moment than to be close to the god, to be cocooned in his positive aura, to pay her thanks to the Djaqen for healing her and taking her away from her monstrosity. Medusa ached to kiss and touch each of part of the god’s body to thank him, and she raised her arm to wind around the white-haired male’s shoulder. 

“Djaq,” she whispered, breathing wet against the flesh of his abdomen. “How could I have been so wrong? I was so cruel to you. How can you forgive me?”

Medusa whimpered as she felt the god’s arms pull her close and he held her again, pressing their warm flesh together, almost rolling her beneath him. Djaq tilted Medusa’s head up and he kissed her forehead, while the tips of two soft, warm tentacles soothingly caressed her temples. In response she stroked his face and nestled into the crook of his neck, hearing the inner, gentle and wet suction of his throat as he breathed, the sound of it making her blush. She pressed her thigh against his and kissed under his jaw lightly, as though trying to map his body out with hers. The god truly was beautiful.

"Dearest Djaqen," Medusa breathed. "You’re so divine. Incredible, really incredible. And now, I can finally see you, I can look at you." Her eyes glittered with fresh tears and she wore a watery smile, holding him close the way that he did her, allowing the curves and flats and smoothness of their bodies to merge together. The warmth transferred between them made her flush.

  


* * *

  


"Shhhh," the Djaqen soothed Medusa, holding her head to his face and breathing into her dark hair, stroking her arm with his other hand and resting a thigh across her waist. "You’re not to blame. They broke you and drove you mad. You’re right to fear gods. The only ones worse than Poseidon and Athena’s ilk is my own family. I’m unique."

They lay in each other’s arms for some time, hands wandering over one another’s skin idly, affectionately. Her fingers explored the tentacles coming from his back, her breath warm on his neck. Eventually, he hardened against her thigh and chuckled.

Rolling over onto his back again, Medusa propped her head up on his chest and looked down at his organ, whole and unmarked. Swollen fat and laying against his navel, it was the picture of health. When Djaq chuckled again, the young lady turned her blushing face into his shoulder. Her cheeks were hot.

"You can stare, I don’t mind," Djaq drawled, a low masculine rumble that made her shiver. "Go ahead, inspect it…"

Medusa raised herself on her elbow and examined his face, her full lips in a pout and her brows knit together. She checked to see if he was making fun. His smirk indicated he was, but it was also sincere and friendly, so she looked. She crawled down his body and looked. 

Laying her head on his belly, she stared it in the eye. The head was swaddled in dusky, wrinkled foreskin. The shaft; veined but otherwise smooth and unbroken. No sign of the punctures and scrapes he had suffered. She grazed her fingertips feather-light along the impressive girth, down its significant length, and back again. She raised it from his body, inspecting the dorsal side, also perfect and unmarked. She skinned back the hood, revealing a pink shiny head. He sighed, a long exhalation deflating his abdomen underneath her resting head, dropping it into a low valley between his ribs and pelvis, and then re-inflating.

Medusa lifted her head and pressed her full lips to that bare crown, kissing it softly then swiping it with her tongue. Djaq groaned, and his fingers sank into her thick hair, lifting the dark curtain across her back and laying it over her other shoulder, so he could see. 

She turned her face enough to watch his bright blue eyes as he swallowed him, folding the column of flesh into her soft, slippery mouth.

  


* * *

  


The heat of his length sinking deep into her mouth made Medusa grow warmer as she lowered her lips as far as she could, almost touching the flat skin of Djaq’s loins. The god’s gaze and his lusty grin deepened the red flush across her face and she concentrated hard, eager to please him. 

She suckled tenderly, her tongue tasting the curve of his flesh, perhaps the way that a newborn would feed from their mother’s teat. Her curls fell forward and fluttered around the sensitive skin of the god’s groin . Her fingers worked the expanse of wet flesh as she removed her lips for a second and blew softly around the Djaqen’s cock. He shivered and groaned loudly, watching as Medusa licked her plump, reddened lips and giggled softly at him. She let out a cute sigh as she nuzzled his cock, pushing at it gently with her nose and letting it slip wetly across her face. She trailed her lips wetly around it before swallowing the organ again.

The young lady settled herself properly, her locks grazing the flesh of Djaq’s thighs. She was deeply touched by the fact that he wanted to be intimate with her, and she wanted to return the favor for him. She licked and tended to where her former fangs had pierced his girth, kissing and worshiping him. She swirled her tongue around the bulb of his head and lightly touched the tip of it into the slit. Djaq stiffened and let out a breathy chuckle, encouraging the young lady. Saliva dripped thickly from her pouting lips and collected around the base.

She moaned gently as his fingers combed through her hair and stroked her face. His tentacles expanded and waved slowly around her, as though to shield her in the god’s embrace. Her own healthy petals dampened and throbbed gently with their dew. “Djaq,” Medusa mewled softly, soothed as she sucked and nestled into the god’s powerful sex. Her fingers circled his hips and gently caressed his inner thighs.

Pausing for a second to rest her head against his flat belly, Medusa panted and ran her fingers along her own thigh as she parted her legs. The Djaqen could see how her sex flushed, and wept with her juices where her legs hung off the edge of the bed. 

She pulled herself in and braced on her arms, licking from the curve of his navel to his flushed cock again, this time gently stroking and pressing the sack that hung below. She wanted to please the god with this bout of intimacy, and was rewarded with gentle pulses of positivity which glided down her body to the snug flesh between her legs. Medusa wailed with need and nuzzled into Djaq’s soft stomach.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen smiled, and panted through his nose while he watched Medusa suck his cock. She was completely transformed, and he was happy. Happy for her, and proud of himself. His chest filed with affection for the young lady who now lavished tenderness and care on the part of him she had only recently ripped and torn with malevolent intent.

It was no coincidence that the first act he initiated in this follow-up encounter involved placing himself between her teeth again, and trusting her to be kind this time.

She was very kind. Her mouth felt so good. Jack groaned his appreciation, touching her soft hair and rolling his groan into a playful purr at the end. She turned that bashful gaze back at him and dove deep, taking him into her tight throat and returning the purr. Her throat vibrated around the straining head of his cock and he let out a long gasp.

A tear formed at the corner of his eye, and he brushed it with his thumb. He knew from experience that she wasn’t sad or hurt, that’s just what happened when one deep-throats a cock. She held her breath as long as he could, then released him, retreating until her full lips rested against the bare tip of his cock and her breath came cold on his wet skin. Her throat worked to swallow the thick saliva that deep-throating stimulated.

Djaq leaned forward and stroked a hand over her buttock, continuing along the rounded arch until his fingers were between her legs and he found her sex sticky. He pushed his fingers through her folds, petting them and slicking his hand up. He brought his hand to his face, and observed the strands of clear fluid strung between his fingers. He sniffed them, then put them in his mouth, hooking them over his teeth and licking. He kissed his fingertips and savored her flavor, watching her look at him as a higher blush rose to her cheeks.

"Bring that ass over here, will you please?" Djaq drawled, tugging on her thigh and winking. She came up for breath and held his prick in her fist. She nodded and turned one leg over his body, inverting herself to him in the sixty-nine position.

Her pussy was in Djaq’s face and he nuzzled it briefly with his nose, before giving it one gentle lap with his tongue, then opening wide and sucking her plump folds between his lips.

  


* * *

  


Medusa flinched harshly against him in surprise, letting out a loud cry. Her face burned scarlet in embarrassment, but the Djaqen soothed her with his fingers, running them over the plump flesh of her petit e rear. His hands circled around her waist and locked across her back, holding her down as he latched onto her petals.

The young lady wailed softly with desire as she felt the god feed on her. His own sex was clutched within her trembling fingers, left to the cool air for a moment, while Medusa tried to adjust to the sensations between her thighs. She writhed and moaned, splayed face-down and loose across Djaq’s body, back arching every so often to try and grind softly against his lips. Never before had anyone tended to her body so intimately, and she panted through red, sticky lips. Saliva glistening down her chin as the god sucked her weeping flesh, his tongue darting out and gliding between her petals. She was deeply embarrassed by her exposing posture and shivered, burying her face into his thigh.

After a few seconds, Medusa weakly guided Djaq’s cock back between her lips. Relaxed and deeply touched, she continued gently suckling and moaning around his firm length, her eyes glazed with thick tears. The area around his groin was sticky and moist with her saliva. The god’s flesh reddened similarly to the way it had bled before, but this time it was the healthy blush of passion, and she knew that.

Medusa’s saliva puddled and ran slowly over the expanse of his hips, soaking into the ends of her tangled curls, and she whined as Djaq gently tended to her petals with a warm and wet splash of his tongue. She guided his length deep into her throat again and was rewarded with a gorgeous growl from her lover. 

Their bodies may have connected once already, but this time Medusa felt truly pristine. Her monstrous demeanor had completely vanquished and a submissive, careful young lady had been left in its place. As she played it out in her mind, Medusa moaned with rapture and burning cheeks, acknowledging how the god was feasting on her body, drawing from the flavours of her sex, while he offered her comfort and affection with his own. The young woman shyly paused her actions on Djaq’s body and glanced behind her, facing him slightly. As expected, the Djaqen was gazing straight back at her through those piercing blue eyes, instantly telling her that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Only then did Medusa realize the truth of the situation, and the reality of it had her panting blissfully and praising the god’s organ with the same enthusiasm as before. She was now a mortal human caught up in the limitless tide of an extremely powerful god.

For some reason Medusa was enchanted with that truth, and she sighed and smiled, placing a wet kiss to his throbbing, reddened flesh. This bout of intimacy was charged by the parallels of their former first encounter. Djaq lingered pleasurably on the girl’s healthy and tender flesh, and she thanked him by petting him softly with her sticky tongue, her heart throbbing. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen slurped and probed Medusa’s folds with a tongue longer and more nimble than a human’s. Slithering along the crevice, probing the opening and flicking her clit. He rubbed his wet cheeks between her plush buttocks, and lapped the tight rosebud there, too. He groaned, humming int her swollen flesh and rolling his hips to bump the back of her throat with the weeping head of his cock.

Excited tentacles slithered over her skin, leaving most trails of lubricating slime along her hips and back, turning under her arms and circling the dangling mounds of her breasts as they swung with her movements. Suckers formed on their tips, and they plucked at her nipples, making them grow tighter and more erect. 

Medusa laid his organ against his belly, and lavished it with long broad licks on the underside. A narrow tentacle wound around her wrist, at the hand that fondled his heavy balls. It’s mushroom head bubbled slime, and it traveled in loops around her wrist, then traveled between his legs and wriggled against the hole there. With wide eyes, Medusa watched it push and spread him open, sinking in. Djaq’s slender thighs tightened as he was penetrated, and she saw his toes curl. 

The masturbatory action seemed to spur the Djaqen to higher passion, and his mouth became more rough, pressing and sucking harder at her sex. Nibbling her folds with his teeth and attacking her clit with jabs of his tongue. She was naturally swept along into the oral frenzy, slobbering and gnawing gently on his prick. Then she felt it building in her middle and she spat him out entirely pressing her cheek into his thigh and panting.

She climaxed, squeezing his head with her thighs. She held his hips with her hands, flexing her fingers into his flesh. His talented tongue didn’t let up, and in moments she came again, harder this time. She melted into him, her arms going slack and her legs trembling while the waves burst through her. 

Djaq rolled her onto her back and inverted himself, snuggling up to her side and laying a comforting hand on her belly, and pulling her head into his shoulder with the other arm. He held her until the trembling subsided and she came back to herself enough to redden and look embarrassed again.

"You’re so beautiful," he declared, planting a long, deep kiss on her mouth. "Don’t be shy about your pleasure. It’s a profound compliment."

Djaq nudged her knees open with one leg, then the other, positioning himself in between. He propped himself on his elbow, with his arms curled under hers and both hands buried in her thick, wavy hair. He kissed her again, then turned his face to brush his lips against her ear.

"Shall we do this again?" the Djaqen whispered, lowering his lips and laying the fat length of his sex against hers. "And make it sweet, this time?"

  


* * *

  


Medusa whimpered softly into Djaq’s shoulder, her lips pecking wetly at his smooth skin. Her arms curled around his muscular back, her hands tangling into the burst of tentacles. They wound around her wrists and arms, their flesh soft and pulsing, slicking wetly. Djaq kissed his way across her face and his thumbs circled the sides of her forehead, urging her to open her eyes whilst he waited for her response.

They gazed at one another for a few seconds, the young lady curling in as she lay beneath the god, her chest rising and falling, still recovering from her previous bursts. Her mortal body felt wet and soft and warm and pleasant. She’d never been gifted with such generosity, and it was evident that the Djaqen just wanted the best for her. In the past her weak form had cost Medusa her dignity, purity and identity, but Djaq had given all of that back to her and more. His abilities were limitless. 

The god gently slipped himself along her sopping flesh encouragingly and she moaned whilst gazing at him. “Yes,” she breathed. “Please, yes...” Tentacles lay alongside Djaq’s arms and glided down to curl around her jaw and she tasted its tip rather cutely, kissing it softly and running her tongue along the circles of its suckers. Djaq groaned, shutting his eyes, and she giggled, kissing him.

The god glanced back with a grin and a raised eyebrow, before pressing close. His arms tightening around her and smothering his face in her spilled hair as two tentacles wound around her thighs and glided up her body. The Djaqen gently pushed and his cock breached her slippery petals, this time met with soft and sticky flesh as opposed to sharp fangs coated in acid. Medusa’s head fell back and she wailed blissfully, her eyes shut. Her body yielded to the god’s power and her moans heightened in pitch as his impressive length stretched and explored her tight channel, enveloped in hot tissue.

Djaq swore under his breath and panted against her forehead, allowing the young woman to adjust to him. Her blush was deeper than ever and her weepy eyes, glazed with pleasure, spurred him to send a pair of tentacles along her torso and around her neck, cushioning her head before swooping down again to encircle the plump flesh of her breasts, gently pulsing and throbbing. Medusa clung to the god with everything she had, waiting for him, her lips suckling on the flesh of his throat.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen held Medusa close, clinging with arms and tentacles. Gently thrusting his hips and gliding in and out of her velvety channel, now free of the trap designed to keep her from ever making love to a man. Athena was beyond cruel, punishing the victim of rape by condemning her to never have a healthy experience of carnal communion.

Well, no longer. This girl would be free. She would have every chance at happiness. Djaq licked her tears and kissed her.

As he embraced and kissed her, fucked and loved her, Djaq had not only healed her body but redeemed her soul. He’d prevented her from seeking to do harm to anyone but him, and now he wiped way the slate of her attack on him, and drew over it this pristine and blessed experience of love and appreciation.

Djaq poured it on for her. Fucking slow and tender. Kissing her neck. M ashing their chests together and letting her feel their hearts step into synch, beating as one. 

Their juices splattered their loins and ran down their thighs. She was going to have to come at least three more times before he’d even consider stopping…

  


* * *

  


Medusa was tugged into this bout of peace and love, swaying and yielding as though she were a snake enchanted by the hypnotic melody of the charmer’s flute, which seemed ironic given their situation. The tables had ultimately turned for the better, and this time there was no malicious intent, no desire for blood.

The Djaqen guided her, her body pressing deep into the sheets with each slow sink of his hips and drawing out a song of soft moans and sweet panting, particularly with each gentle nudge of his length into her tenderest spot. She clung to him and allowed his presence to wash over her completely, her hands reaching out for those heavy tentacles, fingertips gliding along the soft grooves in the god’s shoulders. He nuzzled her face, feeling the sweet blush of her cheeks.

She whimpered as a thick tentacle suddenly pushed its way underneath her body and glided up between her back and the bedding, drooling slime, which clung to her skin in warm stickiness. Its tip appeared over her shoulder and spewed more of that clear residue, which soaked into her hair and spurted across their bodies. The two of them moaned loudly and basked in it, their bodies now slipping against one another. The added wetness pooled into the layers of bedding and leaked around their weeping sexes. 

Medusa felt cocooned and safe, entangled in the many limbs of the Djaqen. His body was womb-like as he surrounded her fragile form. Sticky and soaked, she whined as Djaq bore into her so kindly, so gently, his sex coaxing and treating her petals well, whilst she returned the favor. More tentacles cushioned her beneath, and the tip of one flowed down and flattened itself between their pressed bodies, gently licking and lapping at Medusa’s little flushed kitten above where their sexes met. 

Medusa tensed and shuddered, clenching her soft thighs around Djaq’s waist as she whimpered; blushing as she climaxed again, panting whilst her body was pulsed high with pleasure. Still slightly unfamiliar to the sheer brilliance of an orgasm, she felt the same embarrassment as before, trembling beneath him.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen held Medusa’s head, her face cradled between his neck and shoulder, as she climaxed. Her channel spasmed around him, and his tentacles quivered with the effort not to join her.

He carried on making love to her, pumping in and out. Grinding her clitoris with deep pelvic thrusts. He dripped sweat from the effort, an odorless slick fluid that made their skin slip and tingle. 

She came again, and the clutching of her limbs and rocking of her body were progressively more weak each time. The newly re-mortal girl was wearing out, so Djaq let go.

His orgasm pulsed through the room in bright, gentle waves. They splashed through the walls and the servants were caught in the backwash. Aches, pains, and sniffles were gently cured, as they braced themselves against the nearest objects or friends, riding out the gentle distraction of Djaq’s gift.

Marcus, Livia, and Lucius stood outside the room, and their nerves were washed calm, no longer anxious by what was going on inside the room. Their master was well, and all was good in their world.

The light’s cool fire caressed the bodies of both lovers, scrubbing their skin clean and dry as Djaq let himself fall into the sheets and roll onto his back. Medusa rolled against his side and he sheltered her in the curve of his arm.

"Sleep, my dear," Djaq suggested. "Tomorrow is a brighter day."

  


* * *

  


Her mind was fogged up into a cloud of bliss, billowing out with each thrust the god blessed her body with. Eventually she found herself unable to produce the simplest words as orgasm after orgasm swept through her. Each climax weakened Medusa further, and soon the young lady was completely limp in the Djaqen’s arms, drunk on pleasure. 

Djaq’s body matched hers and gradually slowed down until he pulled her close and spun out wave after wave of light like silk, each one pulsing out and rippling through the walls with a gentle echoing throb. Medusa drooped almost into unconsciousness as she was once again filled up with the light and positivity of the Djaqen.

She could only cling to him feebly, her fingers trembling and losing their grip on his skin. She noticed how their flesh was dried and all traces of wetness produced from their passion evaporated and dissolved. Caught up in this burst of radiance, Medusa let go completely and panted weakly, her chest heaving with the effort of drawing blessed air into her lungs and then releasing it.

His orgasm rang out for a few more seconds, before dimming down. The room seemed alarmingly dark afterwards and Medusa felt his body lift off of hers. Unable to see him in the sudden darkness she whimpered for him until she rolled over and an arm pulled her close to the Djaqen’s familiar form. He pulled the sheet over their naked bodies, and whispered for her to sleep. Vulnerable as a newborn child, Medusa snuggled into his shoulder with an arm draped across his waist. She felt his tentacles droop and relax around the two of them.

Her body fresh and blessed with the light of the higher powers, Medusa fell into her deepest ever slumber. Her dreams were feather-light and calm.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen was still holding Medusa in his arms when she woke in the morning. She opened her eyes to find his face close, already looking at her. She groaned, and tucked her head under his chin to hide her face.

"Don’t do that," she whined.

"Do what?" the Djaqen laughed.

"Look at me like that. I know what I look like first thing in the morning," she grumbled. "And look at you."

Djaq chuckled. There were puffy bags under her eyes and her hair was a little gnarled. She had turned a few times in the night, and he accommodated her without waking her. He didn’t sleep. But he knew his eyes would be clear, and his hair mussed but only just so, according to design. 

Medusa swung her legs out of the bed. ”I have to-“

"Right through there," Djaq directed her to the privy, and he padded naked and barefoot over to the vanity against the wall, pulling the silk drapery from the looking glass. When Medusa returned and took in his nudity, she blushed and shaded her eyes.

"Wow," she laughed. "You’re really beautiful, but that’s very distracting, would you mind?" Djaq raised his eyebrows and shrugged, expertly folding the royal blue bolt of silk that he had in his hands into a shape which he knotted around his waist into a vaguely Egyptian-looking sarong. For her part, his guest had found a simple but elegant coral pink dress hanging from a hook in the privy room.

Djaq pulled out the chair and directed Medusa to sit. He brushed her long, curly hair while she examined her face in the mirror, touching it with her fingertips. Djaq’s own fingers speedily arranged her hair into a complicated braid, which he then laid over her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Djaq put his hands on her shoulders and bent to touch his cheek to hers, watching her face in the mirror. Abruptly, her face screwed up, and she held back tears. "Oh, hey-!" Djaq began.

Medusa turned and stood, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him all over his face. Djaq just giggled and laid his hands on her hips until she wore herself out.

"You tempt me to want to stay in this room all day, but we can’t be late to breakfast," Djaq joked, tucking her head under his chin and holding her. "We have very important guests that I want you to greet. They’re already waiting."

"What? W-who-?" Medusa stammered.

"You’ll see," Djaq replied cryptically. He scooped Medusa’s embroidered mask from the table and raised it. "May I? I want it to be a surprise." 

Medusa nodded, nervously fidgeting with the end of her braid while Djaq swooped behind her and tied the mask into place. He held her hand and guided her out of the room and down the hall. 

When they got close to the table, Medusa knew because she could smell the food. Savory and sweet aromas making her mouth water. She was ravenous, having eaten only a pear since midday the previous, and having not eaten much then. 

She also heard feminine gasps, and hushed murmuring. A tension in the room was obvious, and her stomach tightened in apprehension. But Djaq’s hands were on her shoulders, caressing her arms reassuringly. 

"We’re here, darling. You should have a seat," Djaq suggested, his tone now low and solemn. A chair nudged the back of her legs, and she sat in it.

"Please, Djaq, this is-" Medusa’s voice quavered. Djaq shushed softly, and lifted the mask from her eyes. 

Medusa blinked at her lap, and glimpsed figures in the periphery of her vision. She raised her eyes and saw them, the weeping foursome. A middle-aged couple, flanked by two young girls.

Her hands flew to her mouth, and she sobbed into her fingers.

It was her parents and her sisters. Returned to flesh. And alive.

"You didn’t hurt them," Djaq’s warm breath tickled her ear. "I was able to reverse the ossification. The gods are thwarted and your family is whole, Medusa. Peace and love be upon you all."

  


* * *

  


When the fresh early light awoke her, Medusa’s eyes fluttered open to find the Djaqen’s sapphire orbs gazing back with his sassy grin. Thinking his amusement rose from her scruffy bed-head state, she whined with annoyance and hid her face against his shoulder in shame. ”Don’t do that,” the girl wailed. 

Djaq’s laughter gently rocked her as she lay against him. “Do what?” He asked, amused further. 

“Look at me like that.” Medusa glanced up at him, pouting. “I know what I look like first thing in the morning.” She noticed then how composed the god’s own appearance was, and pouted even more. “And look at you.” He looked barely distressed by the grogginess of sleep, and she even wondered if he slept at all. 

Medusa stirred and a few of her joints creaked as she slid out from under the thin sheet and touched her feet to the marble floor. “Djaq, I have to-” She started, blushing at having to ask him. Djaq didn’t seem to mind, though. 

“Right through there,” he replied, pointing down a small corridor. Thanking him, she disappeared into the room.

When she came out, Medusa was wearing a coral pink satin nightdress that she’d found draped on the back of the door . “Would anyone mind if I borrowed this?” she asked, padding back into the bedroom. 

"It's yours," Djaq said, turning to face her . The girl suddenly blushed again, for the god was still completely nude. His pale flesh gleamed in the rays of sunlight streaming in from the window, and she saw how his tentacles had vanished.

"Wow, you’re really beautiful," Medusa giggled. "But that’s very distracting, so would you mind?" The Djaqen blinked at her with raised eyebrows, before tying a silken royal blue sarong around his hips. He pulled back the embroidered chair by the vanity, and motioned for her to sit there. She perched on it, her face still red, and the Djaqen began to brush her long, curled hair. He was very gentle, untangling her knots and allowing her ringlets to fall down her back. Medusa took the time meanwhile to look at herself properly for the first time. She touched her smooth skin and her large round eyes, which were cured of their fatal curse. They blinked back at her, and welled up with tears.

Djaq was plaiting her locks into an intricate waterfall braid, which he laid over her shoulder. He smiled at his work, and touched the side of his face against hers, looking into the mirror. “Do you like it?” 

Medusa nodded, before turning and hugging Djaq tightly around his neck, tearful. A touching act in reversal of the day before, when the cursed Medusa had sneered and attacked the god with her powerful snakebites. Now, the soft and healthy young lady planted kisses all over his face, feather-light touches to his skin which on the previous day had been speckled with puncture wounds. 

The god simply laughed with delight, and held her. He nuzzled her tidied locks and placed her head under his chin. “You tempt me to want to stay in this room all day, but we can’t be late to breakfast. We have very important guests that I want you to meet. They’re already waiting.” 

Medusa looked at him anxiously. "Who are they?" she asked, but Djaq shushed her with a finger, his free hand taking the embroidered ribbon on the table. 

"You’ll see." The god moved until he was behind the young lady. "May I? I want it to be a surprise." 

Nodding nervously, Medusa shut her eyes and let the Djaqen tie the blindfold around her head. Not new to this disability, she felt sickened to be reminded of her former self, but her shoulders were stroked soothingly by the god who led her out of the room and down the stairs. 

She blushed deeply as she heard gasps and sounds of delight from all around her. She knew that the aristocrat’s servants were looking at her healed form, in awe of their master’s incredible abilities. She heard Livia chirp happily. Her unblemished skin glowed and her obedient locks stayed put, long over her shoulder. She could smell the scents of food nearby and her stomach grumbled softly.

"We’re here, darling. You should have a seat," Djaq whispered, guiding her to a chair. 

"Djaq, please, this is-" Medusa protested. She was shushed again softly, and felt her blindfold slip away. Opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the light, she squinted and was met with the smiles of the servants, who marveled at her new appearance. 

"Medusa?"

Her gaze turned to a cluster of four people on the other side of the table - a man and an older woman, both of whom clutched two girls several years younger than Medusa. They stared at her, and the room fell silent. 

“You didn’t hurt them.” Djaq’s voice suddenly whispered into her ear. “I was able to reverse the ossification. The gods are thwarted and your family is whole, Medusa.” 

He stood back and watched as Medusa tearfully rose to her feet and threw herself at her family. Her mother and father clutched their firstborn dearly and cried into her hair . Stheno and Euryale clung to their eldest sister, weeping into her skirt. The family was whole, as the Djaqen said. 

“Peace and love be upon you all," was his blessing.


	2. Epilogue

Medusa was out with her sisters, enjoying the bustle and noise of the streets of Rome. A sight that she could now see, thanks to a certain white-haired figure she spotted. 

"Boo," she lightly tapped Djaq's shoulder, grinning.

  


* * *

  


"Ladies!" the Djaqen turned and greeted the three sisters with a bright smile.

He gathered them into a huddled hug, and kissed each in turn. Medusa on the mouth, and Stheno and Euryale on the cheeks. The girls all giggled, and he pivoted to sweep them in his arms and resume walking down the street.

"Come! I’m on my way to something most interesting," Djaq declared, mysteriously. 

Medusa gazed at him lovingly, then past him at her little sisters on his other side. One of Djaq’s arms was around her shoulder, and she could see his other hand on Euryale’s… and another on Stheno’s. Her eyebrows went up in surprise and she flicked her gaze to Djaq’s glittering blue eyes.

His smile just broadened to show more bright teeth, and he shrugged three shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
